User talk:BachLynn23
Archives *Archive One (2 April to 26 April) New Do you think we should make a few more cabins? Maybe from the list? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:24, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you're probably right. PS, your archive thing is hilarious. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) fic the wiki skin..............it makes editing hard [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) the previous version was better [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) weird [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I haven't been on the Wiki lately because I've been really busy. TheBurrow 21:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Ancient Greek: It takes skillz. How do I translate stuff into ancient greek like I have seen you often do? Shooting Starz 22:13, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, that would be awesome! Rosemary Kane 22:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I tried to look for another picture, but gave up…so have fun! Rosie is tall, slender, muscular…wears a lot of black. Long black curly hair, often pulled back in a braid, and striking green eyes. Three colors? Black, silver, and green. Thanks again! Rosemary Kane 23:01, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I really like both the first picture from the left, and the third from the left...can't decide. What do you think? Rosemary Kane 09:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Guardians Hi, BachLynn! I have made my own roleplay site!! The Guardians of Ga'Hoole roleplay!! and yes, when you go there, in the web address, the u and a in guardians are flipped. I have requested a URL change. I was wondering if you could make that wiki look awesome like you do for other wikis? Thank you! Shooting Starz 14:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) leave anyone who wants to be in the poseidon and hades cabin to me and ghost pls[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) mostly to tell them thir powers.......and cause of a sudden rudh will happen again.....alien agrees[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) i think we should drop our treaty with the hades cabin. they didnt accept me because ghost just doesnt like me so i think we should drop the treaty make sure ghost knows im gonna leave a bad review on yahoo answers for doing that if he is willing to forget about ALL of it i am too how come i still cant get on chat? -sky okay thanks Can you please make an "affiliates" thing for the Creativity Unleashed Wiki? That would be great. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 20:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, you can delete my character Marlene Zauber. This is not really my thing and besides I don´t understand everything since I simply learn english at school and don´t speak it in my spare time. I don´t think that I will come back. Thank you Menara- Daughter of Hecate 13:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) hey i was wondering if i need permission for a pet or can i just make one up-sky Sorry about that. At the time I was the only Hermes kid and no one else was in the cabin for about 2 weeks so I was made the head. I only joined because TheGhostMan and Perseus wanted me to. I dont mind if you change the cabin leader to someone else as I dont really think I'm going to be on here much (if at all). [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I wouldnt consider me an active user, like I said I only cam to this site because Perseus and Ghost asked. It is unlikely that I will follow my character page and it could be deleted today and I dont think I'd notice for another month. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Darn it, I almost forgot! I'll try to create. Thanks for a message. How can I make a character pge again..please? =] Sol, Son of Apollo Sol, Son of Apollo 09:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Deka is my Val's character now. She must have been on my account. I'll tell her to make the character page. EvanescenceLover 11:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Signatures - Yep, I'm still hopeless on 'em. You probably remember me pestering every single member of HP Roleplay about making a custom signature. Well, I still haven't figured it out. SnapeFan1 and Noah137 both gave me good instructions, but I didn't understand Noah's and when I did everything exactly right with what SnapeFan said, it said when I tried to save that it was an "Invalid Signature" and to "Check the HTML tags" Um..... 'WHAT?' Shooting Starz 23:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) It didn't work. I cut and pasted it axactly like it was and it said the same thing - Invalid Signature, Check HTML Tags. :( Shooting Starz 11:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ''A green mist surrounds Rowan. Head to the west, five beings of youth Search the heart of the land to discover the truth The creatures of darkness unleash their wrath They key is found in the monster king’s path The quest shall end at a mountain of fire The true story, the son of sleep, shall acquire ~Ophelia Dumont somebody claim me!IbrithilKai777 18:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) as a weapon, how about a Stygian iron katana? the message above is from me, IbrithilKai777 18:15, May 3, 2011 (UTC) thanks! also, how do i get that table thats under the pic? u no the one were u put stuff like ur height, weapons, godly parents, & stuff like that. sorry if i get annoying. can i put my name in with the residents of Thanatos' Cabin? IT WORKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D!!!! Thank you SOOOOOO much! [User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 20:17, May 3, 2011 (UTC) On Jordan's page I made a mistake...........the Relationships section.......you will see.............also on all the Headings.......(size 5 and 6 font)........can you add real headings......(Heading 2 for size 6 and Heading 3 for size 5).....sorry to bother you again [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) character/page help could you please do that for me? for my character, he has bloodred hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin. IbrithilKai777 17:48, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Love 'em!!! thanx! think you could get him holding a black- bladed katana?IbrithilKai777 18:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. Have you seen the sword that I already have?IbrithilKai777 18:24, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Think you could do that page design thing for me, please?IbrithilKai777 18:24, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Trying to Talk Just trying to use my new template. Thanks for it! Oops, I need to try it out, of course! [User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 20:42, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you Bach.......whenever I edit Jordan's page everything shifts to the left and the heading becomes part of the paragrph............why is this?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) nvm[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 20:56, May 5, 2011 (UTC) when i edit a section..... ends up at the end of everything.......paragraph.......and when i edit it gets messed up...........how do you take screenshots?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 20:57, May 5, 2011 (UTC) just look at the pagein a min.......and then undo it[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 21:06, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I see (sorry im too lazy to put this in a bubble right now). Also, I might want to make another character. I feel it will make me more active here. Are there any empty cabins? Could , for example off the top of my head, the Fates have a cabin? Prbably not, but I'm asking anyways. If there isn't any empty cabins or the Fates can't have one, It'll be a Naiad or Dryad. :) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 21:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) What would those three be? I still wanna know if the Fates can have a cabin. I've got a book on Greek gods and goddesses, and there's five pages on the Fates (if you saw the book, you'd know that's not actually a lot, but still, it's useful) - I could study them and I've got some powers in mind about their Demigod children... [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 21:22, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it says anything about the Fates over there... sorry to pester you even more... I'm quite persistent. Oh, and I saw the part about the Muses having cabins. I think that if they did, you shouldn't make 9 seperate ones, just 1 cabin for all of them. :) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 00:20, May 6, 2011 (UTC) hey i have a quesiton about getting your characters to talk in speech bubbles so its easy to tell whos talking-sky info boxes Michaela's info box, please.IbrithilKai777 17:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) i gotz a question. Why am I a resident of the Zeus cabin? I don't really get it. IbrithilKai777 18:25, May 6, 2011 (UTC) hey on my characters page how can i make it where there is like diffrent categories like history and then you go down and it says weapons then you go down and it says personality-Skyandbray yo. whhen do you think we should get the quest underway? We need to talk with flame, pers, Tbua, and kari. HollowAvarice 19:30, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm on skype/ username 'hollowavarice' what's yours and flames? HollowAvarice 19:45, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Anna Lynn So, I get that if Anna's a Huntress then Child of Nyx is her old life, but can she still use her Demigod Child of Nyx powers? [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 21:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) She could. I know cuz i'm rereading the third book. Great! [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 21:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) hey, I made my character, can you do what you do (I don't know what to call it) to her page? Still working on a picture. If I could request colors for Anna's page, can they be dark purple and white? Thanks! [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz''']] (Here I Am!) 22:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC)